


if you could coddle the infection. OC story.

by mauve_1312



Series: i'm restarting my life. (and i'm only remembering the last.) [1]
Category: My OC's Backstory - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute Kids, Elves, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mythology - Freeform, POV Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Scottish Character, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Scottish Myths, i'm sorry lol, light fluff, maybe slight ooc for some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauve_1312/pseuds/mauve_1312
Summary: OC story!!!! i never write stuff on my own and i'm super proud of this.
Relationships: Jhon/Beverly/Jeremy, None, if you squint
Series: i'm restarting my life. (and i'm only remembering the last.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143215





	if you could coddle the infection. OC story.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an intense backstory for my OC, bev, please don't read if you are triggered or upset by:
> 
> violence, child a*use, burn wounds, character death, mourning, grievance, and general depressive behaviours.
> 
> there will most likely be more, if anyone wants to read more lol.

beverly is so, so broken and so, so tired, she's been tired since the day she was born. it's the one part of her life that doesn't give her shivers and memories and things she would rather cover up and never think of again, if she hasn't already.

of course once things go up, they must go down, why would that change now? it would seem to be how her life has gone so far, her friend's deaths had been the proof she needed, she'd always been a freak of nature, a person-like- but-not-enough creature with horns and a tail and cryptic blue splotches on peach grey skin.

the days after her friends died, beverly wept, basking in what had been jeremy's sitar's notes, trying to remember the melodies he played, and jhon's painstaking cleaning method that had made sure that bread and cups went into the same cupboard, and that dishes were left on the counter to grab, the treehouse was mossy and grown over from time, and nobody tending to it for decades, the food was rotted away to nothing but the homemade energy drinks jhon made were still there. 

she giggled sometimes, when she found a sock that jeremy had yelled about for ages to find, thinking about holding it hostage until he played her favourite songs, or made her some eggs. or when she thought of jeremy and her maybe making fun of jhon for making drinks that lasted past normal expiry so long, maybe questioning just what was in there.

then, she would remember that she would never get to do that, never again. then she would sob until she was too emotionally tired to continue, and maybe take a walk if she had any energy left.

then, one day she stopped, stopped caring for memories so much, stopped feeling things for people who weren't real anymore, stopped believing in ghosts and started believing in a future for herself, she was young, she definitely appeared young, she wouldn't allow herself to be pulled down by the grief of her terrible, unbearable life, so unbearable that nobody sticks around, but they had both been so careless, beverly misses her truest friends.

she packs up her stuff and leaves the day that she stops feeling sorry for herself.

she doesn't remember when, but one day she looked in a reflective surface, and miotasach looked back at her, she remembered something painful, a sharp, burning hot, searing pain seeping through her skin and beyond her fingertips, stretching to her entire body, she shoved her hands into the lake water the next chance she got and screamed in agony at the painful thoughts filling her mind.

someone cleared their throat, "i was trying to drink that." a soft, but angry voice said, beverly's eyes snapped up, suddenly she couldn't breathe, "i'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry, i'll do better next time. i swear i'm so sorry." tears spilled down her cheeks and her hands were red raw from the cold of the creek water, the person in front of her softened, "hey, hey it's okay, are you okay?" the voice was much kinder now, beverly sniffed.

"i- i-." she couldn't speak, she hyperventilated and eventually caught her breath, the person in front of her smiled a little bit, "i'm alette, what's your name?" beverly could see her bright orange faerie wings through her tear soaked eyes, she gave alette a small smile, "beverly."

"that's a nice name!" she says, beverly grins, "thank you, my friend picked it for me."

_____

when beverly was only small, her legs were the width of twigs, and she was only small, usually other children towered over her. beverly, made up for it with her dazzling personality, being brash when you met her, but a giver of tough love once you knew her well enough.

she was ten by the time someone finally wanted to be her friend, jeremy had nice, almost jet black freckles and pretty, long, ebony hair, beverly thought he was cool because he had this nice, green jacket that nearly reached his knees, he didn't like skirts, he gave all of his to beverly, and beverly took them gratefully, wearing them whenever she could and being proud of the gifts her best, and only friend had given to her. 

"what's your name anyway?" jeremy says once in casual conversation, how had he never thought to ask? beverly would ask now, but her youthful, maybe a bit too slender for a child, face, contorted into a look of fear, she felt like she had been caught robbing a merchant, and he had only asked for her name, she looked at him quickly before staring at the ground, "i don't know." she says, quickly, "i don't have one." she admits.

"oh! you look like a beverly." he says, as though it's the easiest combination of words to say since 'im sorry'. she starts calling herself beverly after that, writing it on her calf one day while doodling, the woman that took care of her had never been so angry, and it seemed like she didn't calm down from that for the rest of the time that beverly knew her.

____

beverly's not the best at waking up and getting dressed, she knows it, and that woman that lives with her knows it too, one morning, it appeared she had had enough, and she burst into beverly's room, "child. wake up, now, immediately." she said sternly, beverly whined a little bit and the woman's face contorted to the most enraged look beverly had ever seen, she grabbed her left wrist and beverly winced, expecting a slap on the hand or to be dragged to another room to be scolded and dressed.

instead, the woman with a dramatic necklace that reaches her abdomen, takes out something that glows red and makes beverly's cheeks turn pale, despite being a child with rosy, puffy cheeks. 

the contraption looks like a shoe horn, but the wooden handle makes it look a bit like a paddle for whipping children's hands when they whined and cried too loud, but it glowed red, beverly thinks, maybe that was the worst part of it all, looking back.

then, the woman takes one look at her arm, maybe she was thinking of what would be least noticeable, maybe, she was thinking of what would cause beverly the most pain, but all beverly knows then is the piercing scream that leaves her lungs, cutting through the air, when the object is brought to her fingertips, searing permanent marks and damaged nerves into her pale skin.

her heart might have broken when the woman stamps away a few moments later after finishing off the job on the other hand, beverly soaks her hands in cold water for ten minutes, but it's no use, she can no longer feel in her arms, jeremy asks why she can't do her cool handwriting anymore.

____

jhon joins in on their friendship when beverly accidentally hits him square in the head with a ball while trying to remember how to throw, and tripping over her own tail for the first time ever, he seemed unfazed, but his head had quite a nasty bruise, beverly makes sure to get an ice pack, to be extra kind.

jhon is a little dull, only speaking in a special way that only beverly and jeremy know, they think he's funny. and he sticks around.

one day, jhon defends them from a bully, who was calling him slow, and calling beverly ugly, jhon says he's the nicest and smartest boy he's ever met, and that beverly was the prettiest and coolest girl he'd ever seen.

they grow a lot closer after that, jhon might seem silly, and beverly knows he is, but he's a good friend to have.

once the stress of school and their caretakers is gone, they move in to a tiny treehouse, that wasn't that high off the ground, and it's so nice to go bounty hunting and treasure finding with them, beverly thinks, for once in her life, she was happy, happy being herself and happy with her best friends in the world, her family, the only one she had ever had, even her parents had discarded her.

then, the world decides to discard jhon and jeremy. she's left alone again, nobody alive wants to be her friend again, she's seven again, with knee length hair to hide her horns from other children, it doesn't work. they hate her. her parents hate her. the woman who's claims she loves her hates her. and beverly hates herself, she thinks it's probably for a reason, maybe it's a good thing, for a while, she shapeshifts into dust bunnies and mice, trying to become as small as she feels, it doesn't last too long.

_______

she's hopeful, for remembering herself, and for finding out who she is instead of accepting she'll never know, she gulps, and follows the stranger and her pretty, long braids to a tavern, where she finds a displeased looking goblin-looking boy, a tall, green figure who's speaking to him, and a strange creature whom is tiny and keeps squealing, beverly thinks, even if whatever is happening comes to an end, if it's even a little bit like how she was raised by jeremy, and raised jhon, she'll be grateful that she packed her things and left the walls of her grievance behind.


End file.
